Sokrian; Humanity's Dragon
Sokrian may not be in anything for now, but who knows? Maybe one day he will... Appearance A large, quadrupedal lizard with a giant, spiky shell similarly to a Alligator Snapping Turtle's. He has long, bulky limbs that are covered in beige thorns, like a Thorny Devil. He has a lot of razor-sharp teeth, and a long tongue allowing him to eat insects or other animals (except Kaiju). He has long black nails that are curved downwards. His yellow-orange wings are on the sides of his torso, connected to his legs and arms. He has a long, massive tail that can act similarly to a tendril. Covering his neck is a large, brown frill. His bottom jaw is flat, having a loose piece of skin that can poof out and turn black like a Bearded Dragon's beard. His eyes are also like a Chameleon's, allowing him to look at multiple directions. Small Report "We've combined the Horned Lizard, Komodo Dragon, Bearded Dragon, Thorny Devil, Frilled Dragon, Flying Dragon, Chameleon, Common Basilisk, Alligator Snapping Turtle, and the Gila Monster all into one, combining a liquid known as REDACTED in order to help the merging process more smoothly. Unfortunately, many attempts have failed and have even made few of our personnel to run out the door and vomit. After so many attempts, Sokrian was born, however... the creature was much more massive than we expected it to be, and because of some of the dominant traits from its "parents," we've assumed it ran away out there before we could even put it to the test of fighting other Kaiju..." - Dr. Bombastic History Created to protect Humanity, they've fused many lizards together in order to create Sokrian. They've believed that it would help protect the towns and cities and help prevent less destruction... But they were wrong. As soon as it was born, it was kept in a heating area where they removed some of its genes for it can be durable through the weather. They were somewhat successful, however the lizard went on a rampage, partially due to its hostile traits. It attacked the laboratory and ran away, running upon the water before others even had a chance to try and contain the beast... Nobody knows where exactly it's going, but since they aren't sure if they successfully removed the genes or not, Dr. Bombastic assumed that it would die during the winter anyways... Abilities * Venomous Bite: '''If Sokrian gets a good grasp on an opponent, he would be able to seep in venom into their blood. However, the blood isn't very strong and will only make the opponent only experience a few symptoms such as vomiting, nausea, headaches, and fatigue. If it was a smaller opponent, it could be severe or even may lead to death. However, being killed by the poison is very unlikely. * '''Water Dash: '''Like a Common Basilisk, he can run on water. However, he would need to start by running on land and entering the water before performing this, otherwise it wouldn't work. (He can also swim, but cannot breathe underwater.) * '''Durable Skin: '''Due to his hard and spiky skin, he is able to withstand more attacks, and may even be able to charge at others, inflicting some minor damage. His shell, even if he cannot hide in it, also protects his torso. * '''Tailwhip: '''Like a lot of lizards in his genes, when held incorrectly, they may whip you with their tails, which can be painful, depending on how soft/hard the opponent's skin is. * '''Gliding: '''Sokrian can glide from tall heights, which was given from the Flying Dragon. But this does not mean that he can fly. * '''Enhanced Senses * Enhanced Speed * '''Camouflage: '''Like a Chameleon, he can blend in with his surroundings. To humans up-close, he is rather easy to spot, but from a far away distance, there are only a few clues that hint that he is blending in. However, his skin may only blend in if he stands still. * '''Bloodshooting: '''When intimidated, he will shoot blood at the opponent to try and distract them and quickly run away. * '''Strong Bite: '''His teeth and his jaw's strength makes his bites pretty agonizingly painful. In order to perform a really painful bite, he must focus on a limb and try to grasp it with his mouth. * '''Sharp Claws: '''They can also allow Sokrian to climb surfaces. Weaknesses * Unfortunately, Sokrian doesn't really have any power-based abilities and only natural ones. This means that he cannot attack from a distance, and rather instead he must attack up-front. * He is a bit more vulnerable towards frigid attacks due to his cold blood. In the winter, frigid attacks are more effective while in seasons such as summer, he is less vulnerable towards them. * If flipped on his back, he will panic since, like a bearded dragon, he may not be able to breathe and his lungs may collapse if he remains this way. Category:Male Category:SilodonObritus's Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Dragons